Amy Sorel
Amy is a character I will use on the various writing thingies of the Fanon who will be largely associated with Team THAT, while not an actual member. She is based on Amy and, to a lesser extent, Viola, from Soul Calibur. The article is in the form of a diary entry. Information written in Italic text is not to be considered part of the entry. Overview Name: I don't remember. Going by Viola for now. Color: Violet Sex: Female Titles: Fluttering Butterfly of the Night, Solitary Princess Birthplace: I feel like I can remember it, but I also can't. Birthdate: Unknown Age: Unknown Height: Unknown (Shorter than 4 foot 8, but I wear heels.) Weight: Unknown Blood Type: Unknown Weapon: English sword rapier named Albion Fighting Style: La Rapière des Sorel Family: I feel like I can remember someone... Musical Theme: Valiant Heart Battle Theme: Endless Warfare Appearance I am a short, pale, young looking girl, some say with a pretty face. Some even call me cute, saying that I look like a little girl. I have pale skin and deep red hair held in two tightly curled pigtails to keep the hair out of my face in battle (yes, the curls are natural.) My dark purple dress with pink trim very closely resembles that of a gothic Lolita, but still with some obvious differences. I also have purple high-heeled boots and gray, flowery leggings. My whole outfit and my weapon bear a rose motif. My calm, bright eyes are in fact a peculiar shade of red. What could that mean? It makes some think that I am evil, but I am not... Right? Some people say I look familiar, but then they ask me if I have wings... I don't understand... Personality I have come to be accustomed to people criticizing my personality. Upon meeting me, many say I am dark and ominous. After being around me for some time, most people say that I am cold, distant, and uncaring, and that I have a grim outlook on life. They often accuse me of "veiling my insults with riddles." I do not understand why they say this. I am an oracle, I tell others what I see in their future, but they seem to turn on me when I say things like "The moon is turning red... death appears certain," "There will not be an end to this gauntlet you have thrown yourself into," or "Your boyfriend is secretly gay." They all want to know what awaits them, so why do they all lash out when I tell them? I am only giving them what they want. I find it hard to empathize with others, maybe because of the barren nature of my memories. For some reason they just do not seem real to me. Naturally, I do not have very many friends, but there are some who seem to enjoy my presence. Some have even told me things about how I am "a friend" and that "while the locks I put around my emotions are hard to break," it was worth it because they have learned that I am incredibly loyal. One boy even told me that I am fighting "for the good of the world," but I often question his ideals... I only do what I want to do. But does that make me evil? This would be so much easier if I could remember who I was before all this, or even my name, but I cannot. Who am I? Battle I commonly engage in battle with creatures and thugs that attack me in the forest. I mainly fight with my rapier, Albion. I fight in a very dainty fashion, as if the battle is a ballet, slashing and stabbing with incredible grace and speed. I am also very strong and can throw most people and I also kick them in battle often. I love fighting with rapiers because of my speed while attacking. I can also fight with a crystal ball. I use my psychic energy to move the ball through the air telekinetically, characterized by a purple, distorted glow, but it is hard to control, so I barely ever use it. Also, since the ball floats, I can technically fly by grabbing onto it, but if my hands slip, I will fall, so I prefer not to do it. It's far too dangerous. Its easier to just use as a portable chair. My greatest attack is called Thousand Roses. First I slash twice as I spin in a dance-like fashion. Then I stab my opponent repeatedly in a way seemingly faster than humanly possible, the blade glowing and summoning pink rose petals with every hit. Then I spin again and stab them lethally once more with my sword, a large, glowing pink burst of light and petals coming from the blade. History I woke up not too long ago in an burning valley and I did not remember anything, the crystal ball beside me. I looked upon it, wondering what had happened to rob me of my life, and somehow I knew that the ball lying next to me must have had something to do with it. When I woke up, I did not just sit around, however. I took up a nomadic lifestyle, travelling wherever the visions in my orb led me, for I had learned shortly afterward of my ability of reading the stars. I have since then had recurring dreams where a familiar looking man stumbles up to me, eyes glowing purple, his body being eaten by red and black flames. I try to help him, but the flames spread to my own body. Then it all goes white. I drifted from place to place, travelling around the world as a fortune teller. I often left places quickly. The useless, stupid people I met never could handle me very long. I refused to follow the customs of other oracles and tell my clients what I knew they wanted to hear. I always told them te truth, no matter how harsh, but this usually leads to hatred and resentment towards me. The feeling quickly becomes mutual in most cases. There was, however, this one town where I met a young boy. He was quite handsome, his dark hair, his cloudy gray eyes, his defined abdominal muscles... Anyway, I decided to linger there. His family was powerful and they gave me some popularity with the people. And the two of us... we became best friends. He said that he understood me, and I understood him. I felt something for him that I did not understand, something that made my heart flutter everytime I saw him. I felt happy, like I had found a family. Sadly, however, the boy, it turned out, was on military leave and had to return to his kingdom. He left me... I remained there for a few more days, but his departure disheveled me. I began to behave in a bitter manner to the residents until I had decided that I had had enough. I left again and continued my travelling, continuing my business as a fortune teller. At the moment I have settled in a city called Kymafos. I was surprised to find that there was a kingdom so close to the forest, but I like it, nonetheless. I can take walks whenever I want to escape the crowds. They hate me here. They say that my seeing is "evil" and they cast me aside as a wandering "sorceress." These people fear magic above all else and tell me that my power should be stopped, so I spend a lot of time in the forest. There is a beautiful clearing there with a river leading to a nearby lake. I love it there, and I can just escape their jeers there. I wonder what their royal family is like. The subjects are constantly going on about their Princess Avery and how beautiful and wonderful she is. But I have been here for a while. I feel like I should leave soon, but I also feel as if there is just something waiting for me here, but what? Is this a memory, or another vision? The fortune telling business is growing dull as well. I get very few clients despite stationing myself at the heart of the city, and most run in fear at their predictions. There is a group of people who do see me frequently, though, the "sorcerers" of the city. They did not fear my powers as they had their own powers that they were forced to keep secret, a death sentence hanging above their heads, but there are only a few of them. Also, what is the point of reading the future if I can't even see my own past? I can learn almost anything about someone else with a glance at my crystal ball, but I am a blank page in this bloodstained book of life, one that must continue alone with my entire life shrouded in mystery, but I still wonder. That man in the flames. Who is he, and what does he have to do with me? Author's Notes *One may see on the RP board that Amy is lying about her amnesia. *As Sorel is only her adopted last name, she does not like using it. *Amy bears an uncanny resemblance to Tonda Monai. This is because they are half-sisters with the same mother. *She is 24 years old, but immortality has kept her frozen at age 17. Category:Terra's Writing Category:Fanon Character